


Less Alone

by lionheart8



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart8/pseuds/lionheart8
Summary: After learning what Matteo did past year Jonas goes to confront him only to find Matteo in a shape he wasn't expecting. Basically, Jonas trying to be there for Matteo to mend your hearts!





	Less Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! I just needed some positive content, some support for Matteo and I wrote it. Also, I wrote this before today's clip where the boy squad goes to Matteo so think of this before that scene in the timeline.

Jonas wasn’t angry more like disappointed and confused really as he made his way through the streets. Why would Matteo do that? Why would he expose Hanna like that to the whole school? He would partly understand if Matteo betrayed Hanna and only told him about it because as much as the other two were close Matteo and Jonas were closer. So if he did that in a way he would have been a somewhat good friend to Jonas. Still, why would he break his promise to Hanna? It wasn’t like Matteo to do that. If anything he was a loyal friend. He could’ve walked away from the absolute mess and a pain in the ass Jonas was last year but he didn’t. 

When he finally reached Matteo’s flat he had a million questions in his mind and no idea how to ask them. He knocked on a little more harshly than he intended to. It was Hans who opened the door and he said:

“I was about to call one of you. As much as I’m mad at that little boy I’m worried. He hasn’t left the house for the past four days, doesn’t eat much and walks around in the same outfit.”

If Jonas was confused before then he was now super confused. He got inside and said:

“What?”

Hans gave him a suspicious look, “Have you talked to him recently?”

Jonas shook his head, “No, he isn’t answering any texts but I thought he was studying or something.” 

Hans tapped his own head like he remembered something, “Right I guess he broke his phone. Linn saw his screen all broken.”

“How? Why?” Jonas almost forgot why he went there in the first place. What the hell did I miss he thought. 

“Okay, let me summarize real quick.” He opened his mouth then stopped. He was about to tell Jonas about David but managed to stop himself, it was best to leave that part to Matteo. 

“Waiting.” Jonas said while shifting in his place. His confusion was growing every second.

“He was fine Friday night. Went out, came back, locked himself in his room. Came out for a study date and occasionally to get some snacks from the kitchen. Been smoking non-stop. Hasn’t changed his outfit. That’s about it.”

Jonas thought ‘maybe I should’ve listened to Carlos when he said something was wrong with Matteo’. But he had no idea not even a theory about what might wrong with him. In retrospect, Matteo has been more closed off for some time and maybe Jonas got used to that. He came here to demand answers from Matteo and now he was worried about him. He rubbed his head:

“Do you have any idea what’s wrong? Is it about his mom?”

Hans shrugged, “No. I don’t even know the deal with his mom.”

Jonas sighed. He needed to talk to Matteo but about something else than he planned, at a completely different tone than he planned. 

“I’ll talk to him.” He said as he walked to Matteo’s room. 

“Good luck.” Hans said after him.

Jonas took a deep breath and knocked on Matteo’s door. When there was no answer he tried to opened the handle but the door was locked. Jonas took another deep breath and said:

“Hey, Luigi it’s me.”

No answer.

“Either you open the door or I break the door or break my shoulder in the process.” The latter was the most probable one as Jonas wasn’t the strongest around. 

He heard some shuffling and grouching then the door was unlocked. When he went inside Matteo was back to lying in his bed. His room looked nothing like to when they had the housewarming party and Jonas stayed over. It was a mess even by their standard. He looked at the full ashtray and cursed himself for ever starting smoking because well Matteo only started after him.

He stood on the edge of the bed:

“Hello, Mr.Florenzi.” he said trying to use a lively voice.

Matteo looked up to Jonas and didn’t reply because honestly he didn’t have the energy. He had no idea why was Jonas even there. 

Jonas didn’t know how to start the conversation because well he wasn’t going to confront him and that was the reason he came. 

“I’ve heard you have nested in here for some time.”

Matteo took a puff of his cigarette. “It’s comfy here.”

“I think it needs a bit of fresh air.” Jonas said referencing to Matteo’s smoking.

Matteo rolled his eyes, Jonas smoked as much as him if not more.

“Coming from you?”

Jonas was a bit surprised at that because harsh comebacks wasn’t really Matteo’s thing. But like his disappointment of past events he let it go and decided to straight up ask:

“What’s going on?”

Matteo put out the cigarette. “Nothing. Just relaxing, studying.”

Now Jonas understood how Matteo felt last year when all he did was to push Matteo away and in a more annoying way.

Matteo was lighting another cigarette when Jonas caught up with him and took it away.

“Hey!” Matteo protested but Jonas took the packet and the lighter away too.

“No smoking for you anymore, little one.”

Matteo didn’t want to deal with Jonas because he didn’t know what to tell him. He didn’t want to deal with others either. As much as he hated being alone and he hated the state he was in right now he just wanted everybody to go away. This wasn’t like when his dad had left. Jonas couldn’t cheer him up with songs or games. His dad leaving was expected, at least by him, but David leaving wasn’t expected. Jonas couldn’t make things better, he wouldn’t understand anyway. Matteo wouldn’t tell him. 

“My name’s Matteo.” He knew he was being a pain in the ass but he needed Jonas to leave him alone. What’s another person to lose? he thought.

Jonas wasn’t going to give up. Matteo didn’t give up on him not even his worst state. Now it was time to help Matteo get up whether he wanted it or not.   
He pulled the chair in front of the bed and sat down on it. 

“Okay, ‘Matteo’.” He emphasized Matteo, “What’s going on with you lately?”

Matteo didn’t answer. He just kept playing with his pen.

“Okay don’t answer. I’ll just have a rundown of things that happened.”

He started to count, using his fingers too:

“First, you skip Abdi’s birthday party because of something to do with your mom. Second, you broke up with Sara. Third, you stopped communicating with the outside world.” 

He added in his mind, fourth before all this you caused Hanna and Samuel’s kiss to spread to the whole school without thinking how it would affect me, her or us. Then he added, in his mind, but this is for another day.

Matteo was still not answering. He was trying to avoid eye contact and was either looking down to the ground or up to the ceiling.

“I’m going to make it a little bit easier for you as a Jonas Augustin service.” He tried to make a joke with a cute voice to lighten up the room. “I feel like all of these are connected. Is that right?”

Matteo finally showed a sign of responding and shook his head to mean ‘Yes.’

Jonas felt like they were finally getting somewhere. He didn’t want to force things out of Matteo but for Jonas to help him he needed know what was wrong.

“Are you willing to tell me that connection?”

Matteo gulped. He wasn’t ready for this, he wasn’t ready to ‘come out’ to Jonas. It’s not like he would judge him but he feared things might change between them. Also, he didn’t even know how to explain the things that happen and when he had a similar conversation with Hans well, he messed it up.

This time he shook his head to mean ‘No.’

And now they were a step back, Jonas thought. But he was willing to be patient.

“Do you want to talk about any of those?”

Another, ‘No.’

It looked like Jonas wasn’t going to make things better this time. So he did all he could, just being there.

“Can you promise me something, Matteo?”

Jonas pushed down the urge to call him ‘Little One’.

Matteo went back to playing with his pen, “What?”

Jonas put on the warmest smile he had, “When you are ready to talk come find me. You know I’m not hard to find.”

Matteo didn’t know if he’ll ever be ready to talk but still deep down he apprecriated Jonas so much. Old Jonas was back. The Jonas that always cared, that made him laugh, his best friend.

Matteo looked at Jonas fully for the first time since he entered the room, “Promise.”

That was a bit of a relief for Jonas. At least Matteo didn’t shut Jonas out a %100.

After a minute or so silence Jonas suddenly jumped on Matteo’s bed.

A confused Matteo looked at him as if to ask what he was doing.

“We’re having a sleepover Luigi.”

“We are?”

“Yes, yes we are. Now scooch over.” He said with a smile.

Maybe Matteo wasn’t ready to talk yet but there was no way Jonas was going to leave him alone like that. He swears he saw a tint of smile on Matteo’s face. As for the million questions in his mind about Matteo’s motives of the year before, it didn’t seem inportant anymore. 

Matteo didn’t know when or if he’ll be okay but Jonas was there and that was enough to make him feel less alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I thought after realizing how bad Matteo is Jonas would seriously drop his anger. I know he'll be a great friend in the show too until then you can read this! For Matteo I think he just doesn't know what to explain what happened to Jonas & the boys so I tried to reflect that. Please leave me your thoughts <3


End file.
